New Beginnings
by aconsultingwizard
Summary: Written for Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry: Transfiguration (Assignment 2) Draco is returning to Hogwarts but is met with a lot of hostility, how will he cope when his family's reputation is on the line? *Currently a oneshot but I want to expand it when I get time*


**A/N** Written for the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry's Transfiguration Class (Assignment 2)

**Task: **Write about someone trying to change themselves in order to try and fit in or achieve something. In other words, make themselves something they're not. You can make this entry as cracky or as serious as you like! Oh, and a Switching Spell must be performed somewhere in your entry. It's your decision whether it plays a major role or if it's more of a background detail.

**Word count:** 500 - 750 words OR 750 - 1000 words

_(My word count is 998 words and the Switching Spell is very much a background detail)_

_I don't own Harry Potter._

* * *

"Prophet for sale! Prophet for sale!" A copy of the daily newspaper was thrust in his face. His father's face glared up at him from the front page. "Exclusive interview with Death Eater scum!"

Draco pulled his hood closer and kept on walking. Many people were furious that he wasn't still locked up like his father. He'd been released after a short stay in Azkaban but his actions were still under close scrutiny. Draco preferred to keep his face hidden than endure taunts and threats. He had been warned that the Malfoy name must not see any further disgrace and so he'd had no choice but to accept whatever conditions were laid out for him by the Ministry. Draco was balancing on a tightrope and one wrong move would send him and his family tumbling down.

Narcissa had cut all ties with Lucius and had donated much of the family's wealth to help rebuild what the war had ruined and he was to return to school, to resit his NEWTS.

And so it was that , just a few weeks after his trial he found himself waiting once more on platform 9 3/4. He wasn't the only pureblood supremist who had supposedly changed his ways but he was by far the most notorious. He knew people were watching him, waiting to see what he would do. Some of the younger children moved away from him and a Gryffindor spat at his feet. He forced himself to remain calm, he had to prove to them al thag he had changed, that he could fit into this new world.

He saw the so called 'Golden Trio' arrive, along with a swarm of reporters. He knew how important it was to get this right. He walked up to where scarhead and weasel were standing.

"Malfoy." Potter's voice was cold.

"Po- Harry. Congratulations I suppose."

"For what?"

"Saving the Wizarding world? Oh, and Hermione well done on getting head girl."

"How did you know that, ferret?

"Just a guess. Anyway listen, I have to be here and I'm trying to be civil so can we just not fight? My family really doesn't need more bad press."

They all looked shocked. Draco held his breath- would they accept it? They had to, he needed them to not hate him, it was the only way anyone would ever accept him.

"It's all about you isn't it? This is just you trying to make things easier for yourself this year."

Of course she'd seen straight through him. Potter still looked like he was considering though.

"Deal." He held out his hand and Draco was reminded of their first day of first year. He shook Potter's hand.

Meanwhile, the weasel's face had been growing redder and redder and his cheeks now matched his hair colour. Weasley swung his fist and it connected with Draco's nose. Everyone around gasped and Ronal cowered slightly, obviously expecting swift retaliation. When none came, he punched Draco again and again. Finally Potter managed to restrain him and Draco was able to staunch the blood. He tapped his nose lightly with his wand, wincing with the pain. He felt his nose shift into place and then walked away. He found an empty compartment on the train, ignoring all the glares and whispers.

He spent the journey reading, trying to control his anger. He performed a quick switching spell to save time- instantly swapping his bloody clothes for the clean robes from his trunk.

Eventually the train forced himself to wait behind the crowds of students cramming into carriages instead of pushing through like he usually would. He finally got into a carriage but froze, realising that there was already someone in there.

"Loony- I mean Luna. Luna Lovegood right?"

"Yes."

Credit to her- she didn't run, or look disgusted, and she had more reason than most to hate him. He knew that she had been a _guest_ at Malfoy Manor during the war. Oh well, at least someone was accepting him, even if that someone was completely insane.

Upon reaching the Great Hall Draco saw hundreds of students just standing about. He gasped as he realised that the four long tables that usually stood in the hall were gone, and had been replaced by many more smaller tables.

"Ahem. I see many of you have noticed our new seating arrangements. I have decided that this year there will be a little less competition between the houses as in some areas of school life this was becoming a problem. Do take a seat students."

There were sounds of discontent but Draco had faced much worse than having to sit at a different table from normal so he sat down at the nearest table. He noticed no one else joined him and he kept his head down, ignoring everyone around him, so he was shocked when someone sat down beside him.

"Have you come to beat me up too?"

"Look, Malfoy, I'm sorry about earlier. I guess Ron thought you were taking the mickey- he lost his brother in the war you know? Hermione's with him now, giving him a stern telling off if I know her."

Draco opened his mouth but before he could say anything else he was interrupted.

"Drakey! I've missed you! Come and sit with us?"

He sighed. Pansy and the rest of his friends were exactly the wrong kind of people to associate with. He needed to fit in, to prove that he was a new person. Hanging out with a group of pure bloods didn't look good. He would stay away from his friends, he had no choice because he had to fit in.

"I'm talking to Harry right now. I'll see you later."

She pouted but left, thankfully. Harry looked at him curiously but didn't say anything. Draco lifted his glass.

"To new beginnings."


End file.
